El Cumpleaños de Naruto
by ng007
Summary: Los cumpleaños de Uzumaki Naruto siempren han sido muy malos, y este no parece ser una excepcion, a no ser porque recibe el mejor regalo de todos, el amor. One Shot.


**Hola a todos, este es un One-Shot por el cumpleaños de Naruto, el 10 de Octubre, y que mejor para un día tan especial que un fic romántico, pero todavía mejor si esa conjunción 10-10 tendría conexión con cierta chica llamada Tenten que en ingles significa 10-10… **

**El fic es Naruto x Tenten, espero que disfruten de el. **

**El mejor Cumpleaños de mi vida**

Un joven de 17 años se estaba levantando de su cama, era el día de su cumpleaños. Para muchos es el día más feliz de todos, pero para este joven en particular, su cumpleaños era una pesadilla.

Desde que supo la causa de de los constantes abusos que recibía en dicho día, su cumpleaños lo pasaba todo el día fuera de casa, incluso a veces, fuera de Konoha.

Para el joven no había peor día que el de su cumpleaños.

Decidió levantarse y desayunar rápido así podía irse y no volver en todo el día, si hacia falta pediría alguna misión fuera de la aldea.

Una vez acabado de desayunar se preparaba para salir, pero algo se lo impidió. Una piedra fue lanzada contra su casa, luego otra y otra y así sucesivamente. El joven rubio ya sabía lo que pasaba y decidió irse pero algo que estaba en sus planes paso.

Una piedra del tamaño de un puño, atravesó su ventana y termino impactando en la cabeza del joven dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo de su sala de estar.

La gente empezó a lanzar botellas con contenido inflamatorio dentro de ellas, contra la fachada e interior de la vivienda, luego un shinobi uso un Jutsu de Katon que fue lanzado dentro del edificio, esto produjo que las cortinas se quemaran, se fue extendiendo el fuego por las mesas, sillas, el suelo de madera, también alcanzo las botellas produciendo pequeñas explosiones que solo hacían avivar el fuego.

La vivienda era un infierno, estaba todo rodeado por las llames, incluso pequeños escombros empezaban a caer en el interior de la vivienda.

Una joven paseaba tranquila por una calle cercana a los sucesos cuando vio a unos aldeanos correr hacia la casa del joven. Gritaban ¡Vamos a acabar con el demonio de una vez por todas!

La joven al oírlo pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de ataque contra Konoha y como buena kunoichi fue a defender a su aldea del supuesto demonio.

Corrió por donde los aldeanos iban y cuando llego a la zona donde estaban todos reunidos se encontró con algo que nunca se hubiera esperado. La casa de Uzumaki Naruto, su capitán ANBU, estaba siendo incendiada por un grupo de aldeanos y shinobis que gritaban ¡Muerte al demonio!

La joden sin pensárselo dos veces entro en la casa en llamas y vio al rubio tirado al lado de un pequeño charco de sangre.

Ella lo agarro y se lo puso a la espalda y salieron de la vivienda. Corriendo sobre los tejados en busca de su casa para poder dejar allí descansar al rubio inconsciente.

Cuando llegaron lo dejo boca arriba sobre el sofá y empezó a curar sus heridas, que no eran mas que unas quemaduras leves en brazos y piernas y el golpe de la cabeza.

Después de alrededor de cuatro horas, el joven rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a los lados, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. Era una cosa de clase china, muy amplia y muy bien decorada.

Se levanto para quedarse sentado y ver que había una chica arrodillada en el suelo con las manos juntas mientras miraba dos fotos que estaban encima de una mesa pequeña, parecía que estaba rezando.

La joven se sintió observada y dio vuelta para ver que su invitado ya estaba despierto, se levanto y se acerco hasta el sofá y se sentó.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto-kun? – Pregunto la joven.

- Un poco mareado, pero se me pasara enseguida, muchas gracias por todo Tenten-chan. Dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Desde hace dos años Tenten y Naruto compartían una gran amistad, esa relación de amistad se forjo mas cuando hace seis meses Naruto fue nombrado su capitán ANBU. Al principio solo hablaban de dos cosas, Lee y Sakura y de los entrenamientos. Se intentaban ayudar mutuamente para conquistar a la persona que querían. En un principio Naruto pensó que le gustaba Neji, pero según ella, era muy frió y machista, seria un mal novio, mientras que Lee era como ella, una persona que se esforzaba en conseguir su sueño sin poder apoyarse en alguna habilidad hereditaria.

Pero la mayor sorpresa de los dos fue cuando Lee y Sakura estaban de novios, no se lo podían creer, las dos personas a la que amaron se habían convertido en novios, no hacia falta decir que esto no les sentó muy bien a ambos, incluso Tenten se emborracho y casi destroza el bar de no ser porque Naruto consiguió retenerla.

- ¿Qué paso con mi casa? – Pregunto el rubio

- Bueno…cuando te encontré estaba en llamas, luego te traje aquí y fue a llamar a Tsunade-sama, cuando volví ya estaba allí pero sobre tu casa, ya solo quedaban escombros. – Le relato Tenten no muy feliz.

- Entiendo. – Se puso triste, pero luego dejo hacia fuera una de sus falsas sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas que hacían creer que todo estaba bien y no había nada de que preocuparse. – No te preocupes lo importante es que estoy bien, si total es solo material lo que perdí.

- Naruto, no entiendo como puedes estar feliz después de lo que paso. – Tenten se encontraba confundida. – Pero no entiendo porque los aldeanos te atacaron. –

- Lo siento Tenten-chan, pero no te lo puedo decir, me gustaría pero no puedo, no aun. – Dijo inclinando la cabeza. – Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Qué hacías antes? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Estaba rezando por mis padres. – Dijo tristemente Tenten. – Ellos murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi hace 17 años. – Se mordió el labio.

- Lo siento mucho Tenten. –

- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si que es mi culpa. – pensó el rubio. – Tenten. – Llamo la atención de su compañera femenina. – Te contare porque me atacaron los aldeanos. –

Tenten se quedo mirándolo sin decir nada, como diciendo que la escuchaba.

- Todo comenzó este día hace 17 años, en el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, como sabrás el Yodaime se enfrento a él y lo mato. – Recibió un cabeceo de la kunoichi. – Bueno pues eso es mentira. – Tenten abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue parado por el rubio. – Déjame que acabe y luego podrás decir todo lo que quieras. Como iba diciendo es mentira, lo que en realidad paso fue que el Yodaime se enfrento contra el zorro pero su poder era superior al de cualquier humano y para defender Konoha solo le quedo un ultimo recurso, sellarlo en un humano. Consiste en guardar el poder y alma del demonio en el interior de un humano, pero el humano no podía ser cualquier persona, ya que los cursos de chakra no serian compatibles, con lo cual tuvo que ser en un niño recién nacido. – Tenten estaba muy asombrada ante lo dicho y ya empezó a deducir las cosas.

- Entonces…tu…Naruto… - Tartamudeo Tenten.

- Si, ese chico soy yo. – Levanto la camisa para dejar ver su bien formado abdomen y empezó a canalizar chakra, después de dos segundos se empezó a dibujar un sello. Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par, no creyéndose todavía lo que pasaba, Naruto se bajo la camisa y la cabeza.

- Yo soy la culpa de la muerte de tus padres. – Después de decir eso recibió una golpe con la mano abierta en toda la cara, Naruto sabia que eso pasaría, que le gritaría y le rechazaría, pensaba que sacaría sus armas y empezaría a atacarle, él no se defendería, según él, la muerte de sus padres era culpa suya, el haberse quedado huérfana desde muy pequeña sin ni siquiera poder conocer a sus padres en persona era culpa suya y debía pagar por ello.

- ¡NO! – Grito la kunoichi, su voz sonaba entrecortada por los llantos, llantos que caían a mares sobre sus mejillas y llegaban hasta su barbilla. - ¡No vuelvas… - Tenten por los llantos hablaba despacio y Naruto entendió esta frase como que no le quería volver a ver, la entendía, era normal que no quería volver a verle, pero después ella consiguió terminar la frase. – A decir que fue culpa tuya! – Y en vez de seguir notando golpes, sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban fuertemente por el cuello y en su hombro sintió una fuerte presión, era la cabeza de Tenten.

- Tenten-chan…yo…soy un demonio, el demonio que mato a tus padres. – Dijo el rubio, aunque se paso mucho tiempo intentando demostrar que no era un demonio, mucha gente seguía viéndolo como tal, incluso hacían que el mismo se cuestionara si ellos tenían razón.

- ¡NO!, tu no eres un demonio, tu eres Uzumaki Naruto, la persona que siempre esta ahí cuando alguien lo necesita, la persona que hace que todo el mundo sea feliz, la persona que consigue arrancar sonrisas de los demás en los momentos mas difíciles, la persona que no quiere ver a nadie sufrir, pero que ha sufrido mucho, la persona que por no ver sufrimiento en los demás es capaz de cargar con sus sufrimientos. – Tenten dijo en voz alta y firmemente, levanto la vista de su hombro y lo miro a los ojos y con una voz dulce y suave le dijo. – La persona de la que estoy enamorada.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido ante todo lo que había dicho su amiga, después de confesar que él tenia al Kyuubi dentro suyo, el que le arrebato a su familia, lo seguía viendo como una persona, incluso le había confesado que la quería.

A Naruto le empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas, no eran de tristeza si no de alegría, de alegría de saber de que podía contar con Tenten para siempre como amiga, incluso como algo más.

- ¿Por qué lloras Naruto? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Lloro…lloro de alegría. – Dijo mientras la abrazo fuertemente y hundió su cara en su hombro.

Por un momento se quedaron así, el rubio no había contestado a los sentimientos de la kunoichi que aunque no lo demostrara quería saber una respuesta por parte del rubio.

Pero para que decir con palabras, lo que puedes expresar con un gesto.

Naruto levanto lentamente su cabeza del hombro de la amante de las armas y se quedo mirándola a los ojos color chocolate que sin darse cuenta le habían cautivado, mostraban una inocencia peculiar, una dulzura como ninguna otra, un encanto jamás imaginado. El rubio se vio perdido en esos ojos, luego poso su vista en sus labios, esos jugosos y carnosos labios que varias veces sin saber porque, deseo disfrutar, saborear, hacer que se juntaran con los suyos en el mejor de los jamás esperados por ambos. Estaban muy cercas, pudo notar una pequeña ruborizacion en la cara de la kunoichi. Poco a poco se fueron acercando cada uno a los labios del otro, podían sentir el aliento del otro golpear contra su cara, podían sentir el latido del corazón de la persona que tenían en frente sonar con mucha fuerza, podían ver el mismo deseo en sus ojos, podían ver las mismas intenciones.

Ambos labios se juntaron en un dulce beso, un beso que ambos estaban anhelando por tanto tiempo sin saberlo, un beso que hacia que ambos se sintieran en el mejor de los sueños pero siendo realidad, un beso que marcaría el final de una vida y el principio de una nueva juntos.

Un beso, un simple gesto como el de un beso, marco la vida de ellos dos para siempre, una nueva vida juntos donde el amor que sentían el uno hacia el otro los mantendrían unido por el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire ambos estaban muy sonrojados, volvieron a mirarse, a esos ojos que cautivaron al otro durante mucho tiempo y que por fin entendían el enigma que en ellos se escondían.

- Ten-chan yo también estoy enamorado de ti, nunca quise ver mas halla, siempre pensé que lo nuestro era solo una amistad, que lo que sentía por ti era simple amistad, pero hoy, me di cuenta de que no es solo amistad, si no amor, amor eterno hacia ti, nunca me había sentido así, tan…tan vivo, con tantas ganas de hacer feliz a alguien, de ver que no sufra por lo mas mínimo, de gozar cada segundo con esa persona…nunca ame tanto como te amo a ti. – Dijo el rubio.

Tenten no pudo decir nada, no sabia que decir, simplemente lo volvió a besar y paso sus manos por el cuello del rubio, jugando con su dorado pelo.

Mientras Naruto pasó sus brazos delicadamente por su cintura como pieza de porcelana, frágil que debía ser tratada con mucha delicadeza y amor.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños no Naruto? – Dijo Tenten cuando separaron sus labios.

- Si.

- Ven, te voy a dar mi regalo. – Dijo levantándose y agarrando su mano para que también se levantara.

- Ya me lo has dado. – Tenten estaba un poco confusa. – Tu corazón, es el mejor regalo que me hubieran podido dar.

- Jeje, bueno, entonces este será otro regalo. – Y ambos se fueron a la habitación de Tenten y antes de cerrar la puerta Naruto dijo.

- Sin duda, es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.


End file.
